Battle of the Survivalists Character Guide
(Disclaimer: This is an extension of the game IDEA that I made. Once again, a game like this might be made down the line might even be in production but this isn't its confirmation. It's my game idea guide and solely that) Basics The controls of this game are simple: *Light Punch (Spuare, X) *Medium Punch (Triangle, Y) *Overhead Punch (R1, RB) *Light Kick (X, A) *Medium Kick (Circle, B) *Overhead Kick (L1, LB) *Grab (L2, LT) *Block (R2, RT) Less Basic Stuff *Pushbreak (Forward + Block): Pushbreak allows the defender to interrupt a combo. When someone is attempting a hit or projectile (or leaves a frame advantage for you when doing a combo reset), they can stop the combo. When you Pushbreak, you take no chip damage. Pushbreak costs one meter. *Counter Pushbreak: Some characters have moves that, believe it or not, counter Pushbreak. They have enough strength and fast enough startup that make them do this. Most top tier characters have a fair amount of moves with these properties. Even pokes have moves with this property. When you counter pushbreak it stuns the opponent's meter and brings up their red vitality. *Airdash (Forward into Forward in air): Some characters have airdashes, which can be another determination of their tier in this game. Some use it for rushdown and getting in, some for their zoning game. *Command Grabs: Command Grabs activate abilities for characters that only they possess. There are different combinations for each character, but they can only be used once a round. But once a round is all one needs some times, to either dominate, or come back. Advanced Tactics *Vortex: A Vortex is a set of moves in a combo when, performed at the right time, can be followed up by the same thing on the other side of the opponent. This can be frustrating and makes characters low in tier competitive. *DC (Downed Continuation): When a character can make a situation in their combos where they can pick the oppnent up after they are downed to continue a combo. (MvC's OTG) Other Technical Stuff *Meter Stun: When for a brief moment, your opponent cannot tap into their meter, which, even though it lasts for about a couple of frames, can prove to be a major factor in the change of pace of a match. *Attack Types: In most fighters, normals are one button moves, command normals are button attacks with a combination of directional inputs, and specials are moves that require multiple directional inputs, while supers require even more. In this game, normals/command normals = pokes, special moves = normals, and hypers = specials. *Vitality: All characters have the same health meter percentage. But, it's not the same amount of health. Some characters don't take damage as well as other because of their low vitality. Most low tiers take less damage than high tiers, but that isn't an automatic table turner. *OP Tier: OP (Overpowered) Tier is a tier assigned to the special characters who hae way too many special abilities and advantages, which is why they have so many wins against other characters and are not able to be used online. Character Tier Here is a chart of the characters' wins and losses against people playing other characters with the same skill level as them (assuming both are top players and are using the full potential of their characters). These are out of ten mathes. Characters These character guides give their fighting style, tier, and how they should be played. It also has who they have the most trouble with and their ideal match-up. Gruud Gruud Category:Characters